Harry Potter Slytherin Love 7 Deathly Hallows
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: After Harry left his twin sister and cousin Draco had to bring him home to his fiance and twin children Harry had just destroyed three horcrux's and he still has more to go before the final battle between him and the dark lord the Golden crew return to Hogwarts and Harry continues his hunt while he is in school
1. Harry's message

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 7 Deathly Hallows**

 **Chapter 1 Harry's message**

It had been 2 months since Harry left everyone at Hogwarts and went on the hunt for dark objects known as horcux's he hadn't written to anyone not even his girls, He knew his twins would have been born by now and he hoped to return to them when this war had ended he still wondered what their names were and if they knew him thats what kept him up at night so he decided to finally write to everyone knowing they would all be together. Back at Potter Manor Daphne Greengrass was feeding her twins miracles James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter she loved them to bits and she still missed her Fiance Harry she barley slept and when she did sleep Mackenzie Potter, Jenny Potter Fleur Delacore, Tracey Davis and Astoria Greengrass looked after the twins with the help of Remus and Bellatrix Lupin and their three children. everything had changed when Harry left and they felt the darkness more and more each day they knew a war was coming one they didn't want their children to be apart of and it scared them. Fluer and Jenny were supposed to be married but they wanted Harry there so they called it off until he returned.

During one morning Daphne received a letter and when she opened it she shed a tear and when Mac saw this letter she read it out loud

 _Dear my beauty Daphne if your reading this then you know im alive and well i have already found two Horcrux's and plan on destroying them and when i do i will look for the rest. I hope our twins look like us and i can't wait to meet them i miss you all so much i barley sleep thinking of you and when i come back i will make it up to you i promise love Harry_

Mac couldn't believe it 2 months and he had just sent a letter he needed to do better than that and actually come back to them now. Jenny thought he had some nerve after he left to send a letter in just 2 months of leaving he was now a father and his family needed him. Daphne knew Harry needed to do what he is doing and she told the potter girls that Harry was doing this so the next generation could live. The potter sisters knew Harry was protecting them but he could have done that with them and not on his own they missed him so much and they needed him now.

Back in a forest Harry had summoned the sword of Gryffindor and he had destroyed the locket and the cup and when he did he felt and saw the rage that the dark lord had shown. Harry was glad that the dark tosser was weakening and he was ready to carry on he also found out that he had a horcrux to find in Hogwarts and he really didn't want to go there just yet and he he knew he destroyed the diary, the locket and cup and now he had to go to the gaunt shack for the ring and that was his next target. After thinking of a plan Harry apperated to little hangleton and he entered the shackand when Harry felt a pull to a closet door he opened it and found a small box guessing that to be the gaunt ring he decided to take it and just as Harry apparated away Death eaters had surrounded the shack. Luckily Harry had gotten away and when Harry was back at his camp site he used the sword of Gryffindor and destroyed the ring.

Back in little hangleton the dark lord felt another Horcrux be destroyed and it weakened him deeply so he started planning the attack on the muggle world and Hogwarts to Pull Harry out into the open so he can finally kill him once and for all and so he ordered his Death eaters to return to him so he can begin the plans. Back at Potter Manor Mac and Jenny were watching the twins James and Lily when they heared Daphne crying and so when Mac went to see if she was ok all Daphne could say is "I want my Harry everything has to happen to him" it ripped Mac apart because she missed him like crazy Harry and Mac always did everything together and now he went solo without back up or Help she felt as if Harry was weakening and she could feel where he was and so Mac said "Daph i think i might be able to find him and bring him home" Daphne said "Pleas Mac i need him" and so Mac used a really strong spell to locate Harry and bring him home where both she and Jenny would lecture him for going off on his own without back up.

When Mac found Harry she asked Draco to help her get him back and within five minutes Draco had come through the floo network and then when both Mac and Draco were outside they apparated to the forest of dean where they found Harry training none stop. Harry could hear voices behind him so when he turned round he saw no one and so he went back to training but when he heard twigs snaps under some pressure he used his wand and tied up his two intruders. When Harry found out that Mac and Draco found him he went ballistic and said "I deliberately said im doing this alone why have you followed me?" Mac said that Daphne was becoming ill due to his departure and this hurt Harry and he said that he had a mission and then Draco talked about his twins wanting him and how everyone back home needed him because they were falling apart. Harry couldn't help it and so he untied them and said "Fine ill go back with you i have to go to Hogwarts anyway"


	2. homecoming

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 7 Deathly Hallows**

 **Chapter 2: Homecoming**

When Mac and Draco got Harry back to Potter Manor Jenny came in with the twins and Harry couldn't believe his eyes his babies were here but when Jenny handed them to Mac and Draco she grabbed Harry and dragged him upstairs. When Jenny had placed Harry in her room she gave him one hell of a bollocking for leaving without a proper goodbye and then He apologised and then Jenny hugged her baby brother and cried true tears of happiness for his return. After a while Harry left Jenny's room and entered his and Daphne's and when he spotted Daphne sleeping he went over to their bed and sat down. When Daphne woke up she saw Harry and she thought she was dreaming but when He said "I'm Sorry baby im truly sorry i love you so much" she knew he was actually here and so she moved fast as hell and she was in his arms crying because it had been two months too long for her she hadn't slept much and neither had he and all Daphne said was "Don't leave me again please i need you James and Lily need you" Harry was shocked and surprised that his twins were named after his parents but he was also glad and Harry and Daphne had walked downstairs but what got them was the entire Golden crew was there and so was Remus, Minerva and Severus and they just said "Welcome home Harry" and Harry knew he should never have left that he could have had help from his family and friends.

After welcoming Harry home his other three girls Susan bones, Sarah Simpson and Ginny weasley tackled him to the ground and told him not to leave again and then they all mentioned that they were pregnant which shocked the whole crew the weasley boys were ready to kill Harry but Ginny told them its what she wanted and so they calmed down and soon Harry was finally introduced to his twin children James and Lily and when they looked at Harry they said "Dada" Harry was so Happy he decided to tickle his babies and they started giggling and it made everyone laugh Harry asked if Godparents were chosen and Daphne said "No"and so Harry said he wanted his sister's to be there for them and then he went to Draco and Ron and asked them, Daphne had no problem with it and so the god parents were chosen and the four of them were happy and soon a meal was cooked for everyone and so they all entered the grand dining room. During Dinner Harry was talking about the slytherin locket and the hufflepuff cup and the gaunt ring being destroyed and that the next one was in Hogwarts somewhere, When Harry was asked what the object was Harry said "Ravenclaws diadem" everyone was shocked and so Harry said "During school i will be looking and no one will stop me" the two professors said they would offer their help and Harry was happy that he would have help.

After Dinner Harry decided that being alone for two months was enough and so he said"Daph,Sarah, Sue, Gin join me tonight" but before they could go anywhere Jenny said "No funny business" And all Harry said was "Last i checked im Lord of this house the black family Emerys line the peverell line and Hogwarts" this just made his girls blush and then Harry said "Don't worry Jenny i don't plan on anything but sleep" Jenny was soon laughing and then the rest of them joined in and before Harry left the dinning room Jenny said "Harry Um Fleur and I getting Married next week and we want you to be the ring barer" Harry grinned and said "I'll be there" Jenny smiled and then Harry and his ladies left and went to bed where they all slept a good nights sleep for the first time in two months. During the night Harry was having trouble sleeping and so he decided to get up without waking his four girls and he went downstairs and made himself a pint pot cup of extra creamy hot chocolate and then entered the library and started looking at books on the strongest magic known to man and when Harry started reading the book he was interested in trying them out but he wanted to use them in parseltounge and so he practised for an hour and then he put the book back and finished his drink and then went back to bed where his four girls were still sound asleep.

The next morning Harry had woken up bright and early and started on the breakfast since he knew the golden crew had stayed over night and when Harry had platters loaded with bacon, sausages, toast, Fried eggs and large bowls of Scrambled eggs, Beans and tomatoes and pitchers full of freshly made orange juice and apple juice and then he placed a spell on the food to make sure it stayed warm. When the grandfather clock had struck seven thirty everyone had come downstairs to the smell of food and when everyone noticed Harry waiting patiently for them before he started eating but when everyone sat at the table Harry said "Dig in"and soon all the food were off the platters and onto the plates of a houseful of hungry witches and wizards. When Daphne noticed that James and Lily were not in their high chairs she had to ask "Where are the twins" Harry said "Don't worry babe when we have finished our breakfast i'm going to get them and then we will feed them" Daphne was relieved and knew Harry hadn't forgotten his twin babies.

After Harry and Daphne had finished their large breakfast and drinks they headed upstairs to the twins bedroom and Harry picked up Lily and spoke in a baby voice "Hows Daddy's little princess today" Lily giggled and then out of nowhere Lily had a teddy in her hand and Harry was shocked as was Daphne and then James had another teddy and Harry and Daphne smiled their twins were showing signs of early magic and soon the four Potters went down stairs Lily in Harry's arms and James in Daphne's. When they returned to the kitchen they told everyone what the twins had done and soon James and Lily were placed in their high chairs and Harry had gotten two warm bottles of milk that Harry made to taste like Chocolate strawberries and the twins enjoyed their drink or breakfast as some would put it and after the bottles were gone Remus offered to take the twins around the ground but Harry said "Remus your joining us in diagon ally" Remus was happy he was included and soon Harry and Daphne had the twins ready and the rest of the crew was nearly ready and when everyone was ready they used the floo network to get to the leaky cauldron and then to the magical cobble stoned street.


	3. Harry's secret

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 7 Deathly Hallows**

 **Chapter 3: Harry's secret**

The next day after the trip to Diagon ally Harry had woken up surrounded by his four girls and he couldn't be happier. After five minutes of being awake he heared his twin children crying and so he had gotten up and took care of his beautiful babies who he loved with all his heart he had a fight a head of him he didn't know if he would survive he just wanted a better world for his twin miracles that he had in his arms. When Harry went downstairs he saw his two sisters talking and so Harry decided to leave them be while he placed James and Lily in their high chairs and started on Breakfast, After five minutes the fumes from the kitchen entered the living room and so Mac and Jenny entered the kitchen and asked what Harry was doing and his only reply was "Im cooking what does it look like" Jenny was shocked at his attitude and when she was gonna confront Harry she noticed he had a dark look on his face and so she looked at Mac and soon Harry's twin entered Harry's mind and saw nothing but darkness and then she saw what was wrong Harry was thinking he might no survive and it broke Mac's heart and so she said to Harry" Jenny and i will take the twins while your cooking" Harry said it was OK and so the potter sisters and the babies went to the living room where Mac told Jenny what she saw and this brought a tear to Jenny's face.

When Breakfast was finally finished Daphne,Susan,Sarah,Ginny,Tracey,Astoria,Mac,Jenny(Holding the twins) Fleur, Ron,Remus entered the kitchen and saw the food that Harry had cooked and so Harry said "Dig in" and soon everyone was digging in and when they all started eating they all said Harry had a great talent in cooking Harry of course knew this and so he thanked his family and after he had finished his breakfast he said he had some business to take care of and that he wouldn't be long and so he left without a single goodbye. In a shady area of Knockturn Ally Harry was meeting with some old death eaters that left the dark lords cause because they didn't believe that their old master was an actual pure blood wizard and when Harry met them during his two months away he showed them who the dark lord really was a half blood who lost to a powerful one year old child. Since then Harry had regular meetings with the ex death eaters about how the dark lord planned his death munches muggle hunts to become true death eaters and when Harry had full Intel he apperated back to Potter Manor and entered his huge home and he decided to call his four girls and ask if they wanted to go on a picnic in the rose garden on the potter land.

While Harry, Daphne, Susan, Sarah and Ginny were out in the rose garden enjoying the quality time together Harry felt the wards going haywire and so he told the girls to head inside while he checks what is going off. When the girls were in the house a loud explosion had gone off and when the potter sisters saw what was happening they knew Harry needed help but once they got outside they saw bodies of death eaters lying around and then they saw Harry duelling with none other than the dark lord himself. Harry noticed his sisters and saw the look on the dark lords face as he changed his target to the two girls, Harry wasn't going to let him take another family member yet alone two away from him and so just as the killing curse left the wand of the dark lord Harry rushed to protect the ones he loved and when they spell Harry the young lord had just stayed standing this pissed the dark lord off and so he apperated away and said "This isn't over Potter" and when Harry, Mac and Jenny entered the manor Harry started walking up the stairs but before he got to the top he collapsed and fell down three flights of stairs. While going to find out what that thud was Mac and Ron were talking about what they hopped would happen this year at school but once they got to the stair way they saw Harry and Mac let out a loud scream which alerted the rest of the house and soon Jenny had joined in she saw her younger brother out cold no movement at all and when Remus saw Harry he had to check for a pulse but when he found one it was so faint that if they couldn't get him the help he needed then he wouldn't survive.

When they were all ready the occupants of Potter manor had taken Harry to hospital and they screamed for help and when the nurse had shown up she asked what happened and so Jenny told the nurse about what happened before they found him about the duel and that he took a killing curse to save them and now his pulse was so low that he might not make it. After getting all the information that she needed Harry was taken on a stretcher to a medical room in order to save his life. After quite a wile the Hospital had shook and most of the patients, Doctors, Nurses and visitors were on the floor and soon Harry was gone, After the shaking had stopped Mac went and rushed to Harry's room only to find it empty as if he was never there she and the rest of the group had thought the worst that he was now dead and his body just vanished into thin air. When the nurse came to check the room she too was shocked that Harry was nowhere to be seen and this had caused panic between everyone. In Knocturn Ally Harry had just appeared out of nowhere and he didn't look hurt he had more strength than he did before and this made him grin something was keeping him from dying and he wanted to know what it was before someone found him.


	4. shocking surprise and a wedding

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 7 Deathly Hallows**

 **Chapter 4: shocking surprise and a wedding**

After wondering around for a while Harry decided to use the twin bond and spoke to Mac "Hey twinnie for some reason i cant die i need you to check see if what i think is true" "Where are you" Was Mac's reply and all Harry could say was "I'm on my way home" and so Mac got everyone's attention and told them to get back to Potter Mannor before Harry does so they could research something for him. When Harry walked through the fireplace he said "I need to know why im not dying every time that ARSEHOLE hits me with that god damn curse" and then Hermione said "Harry im sure obviously you know about the three brothers well you being their heir and you own the deathly hallows meaning you are the one master of death so in theory no matter how many times you get his with the killing curse you can not die and i believe that will pass down to your children" When Hermione finished what she was saying Harry then hit his head "Of course why didn't i think of that" and then Daphne asked if Harry was ok and then all Harry could say was "never better now i know i'm gonna live through this" and so Harry asked Daphne to help him cook for everyone.

weeks had finally passed and today was the day that Jenny Potter was to marry Fleur Delacour the Potter sibling were in Harry's room while Jenny had used a barrier charm so no one could see her change and the Greengrass sisters were with Fleur while she was getting ready the whole of Potter Mannor was decorated for this celebration and the Delacour parents and Gabrielle Fleur's younger sister had arrived and when everyone who had been invited had shown up Harry made a wish and within two minutes James and Lily Potter had walked through the door along with Sirius and Jenny couldn't believe her eyes her mother and father were actually here in person and so James hugged his eldest daughter and told her "Harry wished for us to be here and since he is the master of death it allowed us to return for your special day sweetheart" Jenny hugged her brother and then all three Potter siblings hugged their parents and then Harry and Mac hugged Sirius and then Harry shouted "Uncle Mooney come here" and in seconds Remus had walked through the door and to his surprise he was hugged by his best friends and Remus was dumbstruck and asked how it was possible and then Sirius told Remus what James said to Jenny about Harry's wish all of a sudden Harry heared his twins crying for him and Daphne and so Harry said "Excuse me i have something i need to do" and just when Harry left the room so did James, Lily and Sirius and they watched as Harry has holding his twins. The sight of the twins shocked the three and then James said "Im proud of you Harry what are their names?" and so Harry said well dad this is Lily Luna (Handing Lily to James) and this young man is James Sirius (Handing James to Lily)" when James and Lily looked at Harry he mentioned that Daphne was the ones to name them and that she chose their names and Sirius's names and Luna for Lily's middle name due to a friend of their from school James, Lily and Sirius was honoured to have Harry's children named after them and then Bellatrix had shown up and hugged her cousin and said it was good to see him and then everyone had left the room and Harry asked if his mother and father would hold their grandchildren during the wedding which they both did and it made them smile.

During the ceremony Amelia Bones had asked "Do you Jenny Petunia Potter Take thee Fleur Elizabeth Delacour to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do" came Jenny's reply and then the same question was asked to Fleur which she also said "I do" and then Amelia said "By the power invested in me i now pronounce you Jenny and Fleur Delacour Potter you may kiss the bride"and so with those last words the two kissed and everyone had smiled and clapped and then Petunia had walked up to Lily and apologised to James and Lily with tears in her eyes and then Lily hugged her Twin sister and said "It's ok tunny we know what happened im just glad you are safe now and from what i hear you have a lucky wizard with you" and so Petunia had blushed when a nice young man had walked up to her and placed a kiss upon her cheek and Petunia said "David Please meet my twin who is actually dead but due to magic was allowed to be here for my God daughter and Niece's wedding" David shook hands with the elder potters and then Sirius mentioned that they only have half an hour left before the have to return to heaven and so James, Lily and Sirius had taken the three Potter siblings to the side to have a word with them and when the three began to cry Lily, James and Sirius had pulled them into a hug and said "Do not worry we promise you we will see you again but not too soon young man(Looking at Harry) and we love you three so much" and then with one last hug James,Lily& Sirius had gone in a puff of smoke and it left the three sibling rather upset that they didn't have enough time but they were there in person to see Jenny get married and to see the new Potter twins so all was not bad.

During the after party Harry had stood up and decided to toast the new married couple and he made it sound so sweet and then Jenny hugged her brother and then she mentioned that she and Fleur were gonna adopt a child of magical blood when they were ready and everyone was happy. Petunia asked if Dudley was going to stay at Potter Mannor with his friends and Hannah who has been his girlfriend since the end of fifth year and so Dudley nodded his head and then Petunia and David had left to go back to their home. Potter Mannor had been cleaned up during the night by the house elves and when they found a note to them from Harry they were happy to find that there was some food left for them in the fridge and so when the cleaning had finished they took the food to their living quarters in Potter Mannor and started to eat as quietly as they could as to not wake the occupants of the house.


End file.
